The Honest Truth
by Fallen Angel of Writing
Summary: Can Henry and Vicki ever be honest with each other? Please be nice, this is my first fanfic. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Ties

Blood Ties

I Do Not Own Blood Ties or any of the characters.

After Norman is sent back to Hell...

With two cups of tea in hand, Vicki sauntered back into the living room to find Henry picking through his stash of old vampire movies.

'What is it with vampires and their desire to watch themselves in movies?'

Vicki could only ponder this as she snuggled into the soft leather loveseat and readied herself for another long night of fiction vampires and the real vampire who would critique the director.

"Lets go back to the 'basics'. I have always liked how Bram Stoker for some reason. He almost got things right but it is quite comical to see the flaws."

Henry could see in Vicki's eyes that she was not going to last an entire movie. The caseload for the past month had been murder. Really. To find some poor lady's murderer could definitely be seen as one of the harder cases the two partners had ever have to face. It would of course be another demon but with a sweet tooth for little old ladies. What made it worse was that it had only been a month after Noman's little stunt and their relationship had been strained ever since.

What had Norman done to her? Nearly braking the CD in his hand, Henry turned his attention towards a more delicate goal, how to get Vicki to open up to him again.

"Do you want popcorn, or are you in the mood for Chinese?"

"I haven't had Chinese in a while, do you mind getting some. It would give you a chance to 'snack' yourself."

Kissing her on the hand, "I'll be back in ten minutes. There is that little shop just a block from here. Your normal?"

Before Vicki could answer, Henry was gone with god-like speed. "Guess he knew the answer."

Glad to be alone for a few minutes, Vicki stretched herself along the couch, allowing her mind to wonder through the past couple of weeks. Where had the time gone, any way? Coreen was off to a party and definitely be gone all night, especially with the next day off. Mike, of course, was at work, wearing that multi-colored tie that she had bought for him as a gag gift. Leave it to Mike to actually be proud of the damn thing and wear it at least once a week. Leave it to Mike!

Relaxing even more, Vicki's thoughts traveled to all those around her: her mother, her clients, Coreen, Mike, Henry...

She had been a bit unnerved around Henry since the fight with Norman. The creep actually had the nerve to impersonate Henry just to get to her. She had actually kissed him! What is a girl to do when she needs to vent on someone about a person when that person is that someone you vent on to begin with? The sad thing is that after Henry and she figured out Norman's plan, she had kissed him again...damn these hormones! Ever since that night, an invisible brick wall had separated the two. Tonight was to be just a friendly get together... yes, friendly.

With a deep sigh, Vicki roused to her feet and started off to the kitchen. Pouring more water for tea, her mind slipped away, back to Henry. She thought of how protective he was after Norman. He wouldn't even let Mike near by without a warning gaze. She knew Henry cared for her greatly, but as a friend, a lover, or just a one-night stand. Shaking her head, She couldn't let it get that far . . . she couldn't bear to be hurt again.

'Could I risk our friendship for a one-night-stand?... a quick meal?'

Feeling a gust of wind, Vicki returned to the living room to the welcoming aroma of chicken and re-fried rice.

Henry, sensing her uneasiness, gave her a sympathetic smile and beckoned her to sit on the couch next to him. The food and the movies pasted slowly through the night. As the dawn neared, the movies ran out and the plates where emptied.

Vicki, of course, did not last through the night, and was resting her head on Henry's shoulder. Her soft breathing was hypnotic, but the sun was only a half an hour away. His only choice of action was to place Vicki in her bed and flee to the protection of his condo. Lifting her in his arms and caring her to her bed had long been a dream of his. Henry had long since come to cherish this armor-plated woman and even come to love the stubborn creature that is known as "Victory" Nelson. Looking into her face was to look upon an angel, not even his father had the ability or the right to summon with his fortunes.

'I truly wish you would let me in Victoria. Let me help you fight your demons... let me fight them for you.' Placing her under the sheets, "Just let me stay with you."

Sensing her heart quicken, Henry motioned to hasten his exit when a hand fell upon his arm, "You can stay here for the night if you like. The drapes block all the sun light and I don't have to be at work tomorrow anyway; Please stay."

If he left now, Henry would still be able to make it home before dawn and not scare the night guard. She had just asked him to stay with her! Maybe there is a God after all.

Giving her one of his best smiles, "I would love to, and trust me, I don't snore."

Easing off his shoes, Henry slipped into the bed. The sun would be up in a few minutes.

'It's a start'

Feeling sleep coming upon her again, Vicki rested her head on her pillow facing Henry. Not a bad view to fall asleep to.

"See you tomorrow night, Victoria." "Good night, Henry" With a kiss on the forehead and a deep breath, sleep claimed the two, one to find rest with such slumber and the other to be tortured by it.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Ties

Blood Ties

I Do Not Own Blood Ties or any of the characters.

"…Please stay."

Breathing heavily, she walks into a dimly lit bedroom. Recognizing it as Henry's condo…

'Why am I here?' "O.K., don't remember coming here."

Feeling wary of her surroundings, a shiver runs down her spine. Where was Henry? Looking around the room, nothing seemed to be out of place: nothing was knocked over, a change of clothes had been placed on the bed; but the doors were unlocked and the host was missing.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Henry is standing in the doorway, holding his saber unsheathed.

"I … don't …" "Vicki!"

Before anything could be done, Vicki could neither breathe nor move; something was holding her from behind. Turning to face her attacker, all that could be seen was a dark shadow of a man, or what resembled a man, who did not have a face. Trying to fight back, Vicki glimpsed at Henry; he looked eager to fight but stayed in place. Determination quickly turned to fear as Vicki realized her surroundings: she was not going to win the fight and Henry would not move.

"Let me help… let me in… Vicki, Let me help you!"

As her life was slipping away, she cried, "He..n.."

Nearly falling out of the bed, it took a few minutes for Vicki to remember where she was: in her apartment, in her bed, next to Henry… Henry! It was only seconds later when the invitation to stay would return to her mind. With a moan, she silently wished he would wake up; and he would if not the 'practically being dead during the day' thing. She gazed upon his sleeping form until the ringing of her phone startled her.

'It would have to be my mother, only she gets up this early on a Sunday.'

After a long talk about the weather and when was she going to finally visit, Vicki hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. Having nothing to do during her one day off, she opted to at least start with a cup of tea..._ from_ _somewhere that was not here_. Henry should be fine here, the shutters are closed and the door will be locked. With a quick change of clothes, she rushed outside and down the street. Glimpsing into the windows of the small cafes and stores, thoughts of the dream drifted into her mind. She could not forget the look of determination on Henry's face as he pleaded to help her.

'Why hadn't he? When did a vampire of four hundred plus years need her permission to do anything? He isn't a pet!'

Dread and frustration filled her very core as she neared her apartment. She would have to talk to someone soon or she would go off on the first person who pissed her off. Answering her cell phone;

"Hey Vicki. Listen, we need to talk." -Speak of the devil- "I've got a case that might be right up your alley. Can you come down to the department today?"

"I don't think I can, Mike. I don't feel like chasing bad guys today. Don't you know Monday is a much better day for such a thing?" Sarcasm almost literally dripped off her tongue.

"Tomorrow sounds good, _Vicki_. Just show up after lunch, the big boss is in town and is jumping all over my ass. She doesn't really like the fact that most of my cases are explained by some sort of paranormal or not even explained at all. She should be gone by lunch. Oh, yeah, try to feel better. I don't need a pissy investigator on my hands."

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." Click. 'So much for a soothing walk around the block'.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Ties

The Honest Truth

I Do Not Own Blood Ties or any of the characters.

'So much for a soothing walk around the block'.

Returning to her apartment, everything was as it should be: cold Chinese food in the living room; the entire place dark and gloomy (the curtains are drawn to block out the light); and Henry comatose in the bedroom. All is the same in the world, no matter what you do to change it. What ever happened to being able to work for the police department till retirement, any way? Oh yeah, retinitis pigmentosa.

Weariness consumed all as Vicki made her way back to her bed. She opted for the couch, but it was her home after all, why should the guest have the best room in the house. The bed was calling and the mess in the living room could wait.

Peering into her bedroom, Henry resembled mere sleep, not just being dead during the daylight hours.

"Henry... oh Henry! Are you awake? No? Didn't think so!"

With the confidence that sunset was still hours away, Vicki traded her city clothes for her soft T-shirt and covered herself in the welcoming bed sheets. Gazing over Henry's form, memories of the first case they worked together flooded her mind. He had been hurt badly and needed her blood to survive. He then lay unconscious while his wounds healed with her playing the watchdog. She watched as his wounds transformed from deep gashes to thin lines barely detectable unless you knew where to look. During the time, a widespread fear of vampires had the city in its grasp, even having the door man guarding himself of Henry. She had played the girlfriend to pretend that Henry was actually awake and to save him from being staked through the heart with a croquette mallet. She had protected an almost perfect stranger, to end up being his partner later. It worked out rather well afterwards; but then he usually worked the night shift and she would work the days.

'Who would have thought that we would end up in bed again. Not what most people had in mind!'

Gently sliding her fingers over Henry's chiseled face and chest, "Henry, I wish you were awake now. You could help me walk through my dream. You could give me answers. But then you might give nothing but sarcasm, but oh, well... You have always been there for me,... but can I be there for you? I can't help you fight the battles at night. I can barely see at all... I will grow old and die while you live forever. I will not last in this world, I cannot stay by your side. I cannot face that. I can't even tell you what lurks in my soul. I love you, Henry Fitzroy, yet I fear we can never be together. I'm not even sure if you love me the same way. Would you even want to love me when you know that we cannot be together? It is either I die a human in your arms or I become a vampire and fight with you every time we meet. Please Henry! Tell me that you can make it better. Please!"

'Come on Vicki, get a grip!' Convincing herself that she was just tired and not a complete sap, Vicki drank a cup of tea, trying to calm her nerves. A little rest would do her good.

For the rest of the evening, Vicki laid next to Henry, sleep finally closing her tear-filled eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Ties

The Honest Truth

I Do Not Own Blood Ties or any of the characters.

…Sleep finally closing her tear-filled eyes

"Rise and shine, Vicki, the moon is already out tonight."

"Henry, your awake! Well, you've seen me in worst conditions before, I guess. Did you sleep well?"

"Considering that I am technically dead during the day, yes, I did. Did you? You did seem a bit more tired than usual and my nose tells me that you have been 'worked up' over something lately. Is Celluci pestering you again?"

'HE IS ACTING AS IF BEING IN BED WITH EACH OTHER IS A COMMON OCCURRENCE!!'

Feeling her heart beat quickening, Henry did the only thing he could think of at the moment, try to comfort her. Reaching over the pillows and caressing her face and wiping away the leftover tears, Henry looked deeply into Vicki's eyes and gave her a sympathetic smile (yes, his smile is considered a weapon :P)

"Vicki, are you OK? What is on your mind? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Proceeding in tickling her, "You know you cannot deny me forever!"

The squirming Vicki could not help but laugh as she and Henry nearly fell off the bed. He was actually tickling her, he had never tried that before. She could try to explain her dream now but why ruin the fun. After shaking off Henry's attack, Vicki countered with a move of her own. Giving Henry a sad puppy face, she slowly slid a hand up his chest and tickled his ribs. Jumping at the sensation,

"Oh, now we get mean. Lets try this." Rolling Vicki onto her stomach, Henry seized one of her feet and ran his nails over the delicate skin on the bottom. Both a good and bad move: one to have gotten her to scream with laughter and two to almost get kicked in the face with the other foot.

Vicki was enjoying this too much. She was never the type of woman to even like to play footsie with a guy on a date, but to play a tickling game with a guy is to have a working relationship with was exactly what she needed.

Slowing down his ministrations, Henry started to softly caress the flesh of her legs and feet in a soothing massage. It would seem that she was going to feel better, whether she liked it or not. Moving up from the feet to the rest of her legs, Henry's sensual motions instantly placed Vicki in a state of rest, causing her to close her eyes and enjoy the movements of his hands on her body.

Reaching her lower back, Henry started to ask simple questions, 'When did you wake up this morning', 'What did you do today', 'Did you dream of anything', getting only a moan as a reply.

"I did have a dream last night. I was in your..oh... condo, and was attacked by this creat...ure. It looked like a man but was too sto...ngto be human. I saw you in the corner,..hm... ready to fight when I woke up. It was like one of those stupid running... dreams, you keep running but you never get to where you are going."

"I see. Did I talk during this? Did I say anything to you or the demon?"

"You know people cannot remember everything about a dream."

"Then maybe I can spark a memory." With this, Henry bent down and kissed Vicki on the back of the neck, trailing up to her ear. Hearing a quiet gasp from the woman below him only pushed him further to pull down the neck of her T-shirt to kiss the revealed flesh of her back.

She couldn't take much more of this. He had _definitely_ never done this before. There was a time when he was attracted to her and couldn't stop smelling her but she had just come back from a funeral home and supposedly smelled "like death". His kissing of her neck moved to her lips when he gently flipped her over on her back.

Breaking the heated kiss and peering into his adoring eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this, I am just a human, after all. Do you expect anything from this or am I just a meal to you?"

Still looming over her body, Henry had a slight shocked look on his face that only disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"Vicki, I would never just see you as food. You are an enchanting woman with a stone wall surrounding her. I could only hope that you could see me worthy of staying with you, that you would let me see you, truly, as the beautiful, passionate woman that you truly are. Vicki Nelson, could you ever see me as anything more than a vampire who needs nothing more from humans then the blood in their veins? I was once a human... I know what love feels like... and right now, I just want to love you. Please grant me that wish."

"Could you see me grow older each year as you never age a day? Could you change me into a creature of the night and fight me every time we cross paths in the decades to come?

"Either way, it will be hard, as in any relationship. All we can do is take each day and night at a time."

"I can live with that!"

Seizing his lips, Vicki parted her own to allow him access into her mouth. Battling for supremacy, the pair collapsed to the bed and lay next to each other, wrapped in each others arms . Henry broke the kiss to allow Vicki to breathe while he allowed her to unbutton his shirt. Feeling up her thighs, Henry found her lace panties, 'These would have to go.'

Finally free of his shirt, Henry's hands continued their way north, each touch sending lightning up and down Vicki's spine. Her T-shirt fell off quickly revealing herself completely to the man next to her. His jeans seemed to have vanished leaving both in just underwear.

"Henry, Please... I can't take it anymore."

Easing further down her neck and kissing between her breasts, "What is it that you want? Is it this?" Taking one mound in his mouth, lightly nipping and sucking on the hardened peak, Henry messaged the other neglected mound of flesh. Answering with utter groans and moans, Henry continued his ministrations. She was close; her scent surrounded him.

She could feel everything: his hand caressing her skin, his sex grounding into her own, his fangs extending across her breast. Pulling his head towards her own, she could see the darkened eyes. What would normally be unnerving was now electrifying. Flipping over so Henry was on his back, she slowly kissed down his chest; she seductively looked back in his eyes for approval. Slipping her hand down his sides, she slowly removed his boxers, releasing his hardened member. Henry could only close his eyes when his manhood slipped inside her mouth. Lightly sucking on the tip, she could feel his member grow thicker and thicker.

Without any notice, using his god-like speed, Henry flipped over so he was on top and completely sheathed himself into Vicki's hot, dripping core… "Ah, Vicki…."

"Vicki…"

"Vicki!! Wake up! You know, I never thought of you as someone who would waste a night sleeping, only to dream about the world. Oh, yeah. I think the phone was ringing a few minutes ago."

Opening her eyes, Henry only sighed. He had given her time to wake up on her own as he took a shower. Startled by the moans, he quickly saw that she was having a dream; what type of dream was easily deciphered by her scent.

'I wonder who she was dreaming about?'

"Henry, remind me to never eat Chinese food ever again!"


End file.
